


Epic Struggle for Self

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Manip, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Command is lonely and daunting. Not as much when you have someone by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Struggle for Self

We all fight for something.

I am no different.

But to fight the inner demons that make you doubt yourself, is always a challenge.

You fear failure at every corner, thinking that he will win.

That daunting fear. trepidation, the unknown.

Someone who greets that fear with you, makes it less frightening.

So you hold on to him, knowing, he will keep you safe.

Options

Add Story to Favorites

Add Author to Favorites

Submit a Review

Report This


End file.
